Genetic and genomic analysis of lung cancer has yielded many important observations in recent years, including the identification of activating mutations in the epidermal growth factor receptor (EGFR) by this SPORE'S investigators. Recent studies have made it clear that there are numerous targets for both inactivating and activating mutations during lung cancer development, and there is steady progress in unraveling the nature and collective effect of these mutations on the pathogenesis of lung cancer. Genomic technologies have continued to develop at an impressive pace for the past 5-10 years, and it is expected that rapid technological progress will continue for at least the foreseeable future. These new technologies, approaches, and concepts require a high level of understanding and expertise for them to be applied for the most rapid progress by Lung SPORE investigators in their respective projects. This core will facilitate that use in several ways. First, it will provide access to state-of-the-art genomic technologies, with access to new technologies and approaches as they are developed, some of which cannot be foreseen at this time.- Second, it will provide a high level of technical expertise in the application of these technologies, from laboratories with extensive experience with new and emerging technologies. Third, it will provide intellectual strength from seasoned genomics investigators to help SPORE investigators navigate choices among different technologies. Fourth, it will provide state-of-the-art bioinformatics and statistical support for SPORE projects. Fifth, through centralization of genomic data sets and provision of bioinformatics tools for SPORE projects, there will be synergies in data storage and sharing, enabling better integration of ideas and information across the various projects within the SPORE. More specifically, the Genomics and Bioinformatics Core will deploy these resources to assist research progress by Lung SPORE investigators via three specific aims. Aim 1: To assist SPORE projects with access to and guidance in the use of genomic and related technologies for utilization in SPORE research projects. Aim 2: To support Lung SPORE investigators with bioinformatics and related expertise for design, data handling, and analysis of genomic studies. Aim 3: To support data sharing within the DF/HCC Lung SPORE and the greater lung cancer research community.